First Battle
The girls must use their newfound power to defend against a threat in a double package. Transcript (Jennifer, Charlie, Lena, and Candy are treading uneasily through school; none of them are willing to admit that they are anything but normal. Jennifer accidentally bumps the arm of a noirette girl with green eyes. The girl looks at her angrily.) Jennifer: Sorry! Girl: Oh no... Something's happening! I'm turning into a... Nerd! (She bursts into shrieking laughter and walks away. Jennifer blushes a little and crosses her arms.) Candy: Who's that? Jennifer: Vivian Tomson. Alpha wolf. She's the dumbest student here, but her mother is headmistress. So unfortunately, we're stuck with her. Charlie: Surprised her little flunky isn't copying every little move. I hate them both. Jennifer: You're not alone. Candy: Flunky? Lena: Alexis Burkes. The two of them are practically inseparable. Charlie: It's pathetic, really. (The four go into a classroom and choose seats near the back. Everyone is buried in their own conversations, so Jennifer, Lena, Charlie, and Candy can speak without being overheard.) So, anyone else hearing a voice? Lena: Yes. Jennifer called me last night. She said Candy called her to ask about that, and Jennifer didn't know, so she called me. What these voices share in common: they all claim to be from a distant galaxy somewhere. Charlie: So aliens, then. This thing in my head - Gonavon, he calls himself - is from another planet. Lena: Supposedly. Jennifer: But aliens don't exist, right? This is just some joke? Candy: Jen, no one could pull something like this off. It can't be a joke. Charlie: I knew aliens existed! Gonavon: Stop calling me an alien! It sounds insulting! Charlie: (telepathically) Fine. Jennifer: Well, if we're going to understand this, we have to get help. Candy: You mean counseling? Charlie: No. But I think I know a guy. Jennifer: Marky Croner, right? I sit behind him in English. Charlie: Yeah. Let's ask him about this tomorrow; I hear he's an alien enthusiast. Gonavon: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Jennifer: Teacher alert. (Sure enough, Mr. Abernathy entered the room and began to drone about science.) (Later, after school...) Jennifer: (She is sprawled on the floor with her friends; they're going over homework at her house.) No, Charlie, you're doing it wrong; here, I'll show- (A deafening crash makes Candy give an even more deafening shriek. Jennifer looks around wildly.) Charlie: What was that...? Lena: Tremors? Charlie: (Suddenly, she grabs her head and groans.) Have any aspirin? Jennifer: I don't think it's just a headache... Charlie: Please tell me Gonavon's not trying to kill me... Lena: I wouldn't think so. Candy: Why would he? Jennifer: (Charlie gets up, still clutching her head, and runs out of the house.) Charlie, come back! (She and the other two follow their friend outside. Candy gives another deafening scream.) Candy: What is that?! (The others follow her gaze to a large dinosaur-like creature with a spiked tail like a mace, armored limbs, and thick scales everywhere else.) Lena: Not anything I've ever read about. Charlie: Looks like a dragon. Or Jurassic Park in real life. (Suddenly, she begins almost morphing, Pokémon-style, into a large robotic-looking thing with red, orange, and yellow markings.) OKAY, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! CHANGE ME BACK!!! Gonavon: Can't do that right now. Charlie: I SWEAR I WILL SUE IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ME BACK!! IMMEDIATELY! Gonavon: The faster you shut up, the faster you go back to normal, okay? Now shove it! (to Jennifer, Candy, and Lena) Goravan, Silver, Burgan, hurry up! (The other three morph in the same manner, leaving all four human girls confused. Gonavon immediately grabs a lamppost and starts repeatedly whacking it. Either the armor or the lamppost would break.) Charlie: (telepathically) What's wrong with you, man?! Silver: Stop it!!! Burgan: That's not going to work... Goravan: Just shut up and fight! Gonavon: KILLIN' TIME!!! (He gets past the armor, ditches the bent lamppost, and starts burning into the creature's flesh.) Wait... (He decides to melt the monster's head off instead, thereby killing it. While Goravan, Silver, and Burgan distract it, Gonavon heats himself up and holds his hand on the creature's head. He lets out a whoop as the monster is reduced to goo, and he and his friends descend. After a while, Charlie, Lena, Candy, and Jennifer return to their normal bodies, all looking disoriented.) Charlie: What just happened?! Jennifer: No idea. Candy: We need to find this Marky person. Now. Category:LunarExplosion